No promises
by uni.space.dam
Summary: A one-shot for percabeth fans. When The boys show up at Annabeth's all-girl dorm, their met with obsessive sluts and a surprise to the girls in the dorm.


_A one-shot for percabeth fans. When The boys show up at Annabeth's all-girl dorm, their met with obsessive sluts and a surprise to the girls in the dorm. _

A/n: First one-shot, happy summer! ;)

Annabeth POV

I hate going to boarding school. I mean the school itself is beautiful the architectural structure is amazing and the classes are intriguing and since I'm taking all advanced classes, I'm able to excel with other student who want to learn.

The school is an all girl academy which wouldn't be so bad if all of the girls here weren't boy crazy. It gets insane sometimes. Especially with Drew and Calypso. Ugh. They're always talking about their perfect lives and how if there were boys here then they'd have their pick of the draw since their the hottest and are the smartester. No joke, that is a direct quote. Now you see where I'm coming from.

Anyway, here I am sitting in my dorm when my mate walks in. Silena and I share a dorm and she's always trying to convince me that hanging out with Drew wouldn't be so bad. Silena is one of those girls who can see the goodness in everyone. Obviously we do not think the same way.

Silena comes skipping in with a huge smile on her face. I'm sitting on my bunk trying to read a book when I look up at her. She looks like she's going to spontaneously combust at any second she's so excited. I take the bait and ask, "Why so happy, Sil?" She smiles and says, "Drew has a cousin who goes to Goode High, and he's bring some of his friends here, and they're guys!"

She squeals and I roll my eyes. "Silena, you're acting like you've never seen a boy before." She pouts, "come on, you have to come to the rec room and meet the guys. What if you find your soulmate? Its possible don't give me that look," she says when I raise my eyebrows at her feeble attempt to get me to the rec room.

I groan when she pulls out her puppy dog eyes and turns them on me. I sigh and grumble, "fine." She cheers and throws my a pair off blue skinny jeans and a white top with a scoop neck and intricate black designs. I quickly change grumbling about how this is a waste of time.

I never told Silena about Percy Jackson, my boyfriend. He's the captain of the swim team at Goode High and has a gorgeous pair of green eyes and an athletically built body. He's somewhat of a 16 year old Channing Tatum with his chiseled features and perfect abs. I didn't tell anyone here about him because I knew that the news would travel exceptionally fast.

As we walked into the rec room, there was about 15 girls sitting around looking nervous and five in a corner including Drew and Calypso themselves who were working hard to make sure they looked at slutty as they can. Wearing the shortest shorts and miniskirts I've ever seen, tight crop tops, and at least ten pounds of makeup caked on their faces.

Drew sneered at me when I walked in. I glared back and head towards the opposite corner where my friend Thalia sat at the bar counter with a can of Pepsi. I grabbed one for myself out of the fridge and sat beside her. "They're here!" Drew yelled. Most of the girls ran to look out the windows squealing in excitement. Thalia rolled her eyes and I smirked. As we sat by a window we both looked out and saw about ten guys climb out of a large van.

One was big and had deep brown skin. Another was blonde with piercing blue eyes and a boy next to him was Italian and was dressed in all black. They all walked toward the building and I finally got a glance of another familiar face. He had tanned skin and jet black hair. He looked up at the school and I gasped when I caught a glimpse of his beautiful eyes as green as the sea.

I girls ran back to their previous spots, fixing their hair, and trying to look inconspicuous. I smirked to myself when I saw the boys enter the room and silence fall over the chatty girls from my dorm. Drew sauntered up first and took the arm of a guy with sandy blonde hair and an uneasy smile. She hugged him and he turned to the guys behind him and made a gagging motion to which they had to stop before laughing. "This is Will, my cousin," she said and smirked at all of us. I rolled my eyes again and tried to find a certain seaweed brained boy.

All the guys stood there uncomfortably as most of the girls in the room looked at them like they were prices of meat. Will smiled self consciously and began to introduce the other guys. "This is Nico, Beckondorf, Jason, Travis, Connor, Chris, Jake, Leo, Frank, and Per-where's Percy?

Suddenly, a boy with jet-black hair ran into the room with a confused look on his face. "Um sorry, was trying to find someone who goes to school here. Hi, I'm Percy," he said and some of Drew's entourage giggled. I rolled my eyes and mumbled something about giggly sluts. Thalia chuckled next to mes, having heard what I said.

Drew glared at us but the laughter bought us the attention of a certain green eyed boy. Our eyes met and he smirked and began to walk over. Before he could reach me, Calypso intercepted his path and started to flirt with him, twirling her hair around her finger and drawing circles on his bicep. My eyes narrowed and I turned away crushing my now empty cup and chucking it into the bin.

I froze when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips pressed again my ear. "Mm hello Wise Girl," Percy said, his body still pressed up against my back. I noticed that the room was quiet and most of the room was staring at us. "Might as well make it a show if they're all going to watch," I whispered to him. I felt his smirk and he moved away and balanced an elbow smoothly on the counter smirking at me.

"And you are?" Percy asked in a teasing manner. I knew all the guys that came in and when they turned to look us they smirked and gave me half smiles in recognition. I raised my eyebrows at him and said, "Annabeth, and you're Percy?" He smiled and said, "some call me that but you can call me anytime." He winked

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at a pick up line. "Hey Annie, do you have a map 'cuz I'm getting lost in your eyes." "Is that seriously all you've got?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Come on beautiful," he said stepping closer.

"Mm I don't know," I said when he put his hands on my hips. He smirked down at me as I was still sitting on the stool. By this time everyone was watching us, some with amusement, and some with death glares, namely Calypso and Drew. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he quickly swept down capturing my mouth in a deep kiss. I stood up break in the kiss shortly before dragging his lips back to mine.

Eventually everyone looked away and went back to their own business leaving us to kiss in peace. He pulled away and grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers. We ran out the door hearing Will yell behind us. "No making out in my van!"

I giggled when Percy yelled back, "No promises."


End file.
